Toy nursing bottles have been proposed heretofore. A liquid simulating milk or other fluid is provided in the annular space between inner and outer shells. A cap is attached to the outer shell and communicates with the space between the shells by way of a notch or restricted passageway. When the bottle is inverted and the simulated milk enters the cap, the air from the cap escapes into the space between the shells in a rapid, non-uniform manner which causes the simulated milk to froth.
Representative prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,105,324; 3,071,888; 2,039,373; 3,105,325; and Canadian Patent No. 699,656. While such patents deal with the problem of air escaping from the cap in a variety of different manners, none to my knowledge solves the problem of frothing. The present invention is a solution to the frothing problem.